Crimson Bonds
by HubrisP
Summary: Since the age of legend, Saints have been Athena's sworn protectors. However, sometimes, even legends can prove wrong. May contain some Slash and Straight pairings. Rated T, but may change.
1. Bronze Saints Chap 1

**Welcome all to an AU re-write of the classical era of Saint Seiya, full of twists and turns, slash and straight pairings and therefore anything... ancient Greek. It will include a mystery regarding Athena, and her familial rivalries. This story is co-authored by my friend, an Author of bottomless skill and talent. **

**Please leave some feedback and tell us what you think.**

* * *

When Mitsumasa Kido went to Greece, he was not expecting to return home with a child. He had planned on hammering out his deal with the Solo family and returning home, alone. Yet it seemed Fate had other plans for him, as he discovered quickly.

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to step out onto the grounds of the Sanctuary. As a civilian, he was expressly forbidden from entering unless granted permission. He just had this feeling that he should be there.

And that was when he found them.

"P-please. Take her."

Mitsumasa looked down, startled, at the sound of a young voice. His eyes met a young man, battered and beaten to within an inch of his life. At first, Mitsumasa was horrified. The boy looked no older than fifteen-who would beat a child so badly? Then he noticed a baby girl cradled in the teenager's arms.

The boy opened his eyes and locked pleading green orbs on the old man.

"Please."

"Y-you're hurt. I'll get help…"

"No" the boy cut Mitsumasa off. "You have to get her out of here. If they find her, they will kill her."

Mitsumasa took the infant from the youth and studied the baby girl. A fine fuzz of light purple hair covered her scalp, and large blue eyes stared at him from within her cherubic face. The infant was adorable, but he could see nothing extraordinary about her.

"Who's going to kill her? Why? Who are you?"

The boy winced in obvious pain.

"My name is Aiolos - that baby is the goddess, Athena. Evil has invaded the holy walls of the Sanctuary and it's trying to kill Athena. Please...take her with you. I can't protect her any more. Take her. Raise her as a normal child…"

Weakly, the boy pointed to a golden box bearing the Sagittarius symbol.

"Take that, too. Now. Go."

Mitsumasa looked at the boy, torn. He couldn't in his right conscious leave the child there when he was so obviously injured. Yet at the same time, the boy was so passionately and urgently pleading with him to leave.

He hoisted the heavy box onto his shoulders and adjusted the infant in his arms.

"Aiolos, right? I'll be back. I promise, I will get help for you, too."

The youth didn't respond. Mitsumasa's heart raced as he hurried back to his private helicopter and settled the baby and the strange gold box into it.

"There's a kid - a teenage boy - down there and he severely needs help" he told the pilot.

The pilot said he understood and that he would radio help. Within ten minutes, the help had arrived. Mitsumasa left the baby girl with the pilot and directed the medical personnel to the spot he had left the ailing boy.

The ground was soaked in Aiolos's blood. Aiolos himself, however, was no where to be found. A few scraps of fabric from the young man's shirt and the red headband he'd worn around his forehead were the only things left behind.

"It looks like he's gone. Spread out. Search the area."

Even as he heard one of the paramedics giving instructions, Mitsumasa knew it was no good. The people Aiolos had been running from had caught up with him. They'd taken him and done God only knew what to him. He only hoped that death had come quickly and the youth had not suffered too much more than he already had.

He picked up the headband and ran his finger over a few dark brown hairs stuck to it. He'd broken his promise.

However, the baby was safe. He could do as the boy had asked. He would take the girl back home with him and raise her as his granddaughter. No one would have to know otherwise until the time came for her to fulfill her duties as a goddess-if she really was Athena.

Mitsumasa stuffed Aiolos's headband into his pocket and headed back to the helicopter.

Saori Kido returned home with him that day.

* * *

Three years later, as he watched his young granddaughter enjoy an afternoon snack of hot chocolate and cookies, he had his first premonition. In his mind's eye, he'd conjured up an image of a little boy. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to find the boy. Somehow, the child was linked to his granddaughter.

It was no secret that Mitsumasa loved his granddaughter more than life itself and would do anything he had to to keep the girl safe and happy.

Saori looked at him, her blue eyes wide and questioning.

"Grandfather? Are you ok?"

Mitsumasa shook his head to clear it and smiled lovingly at Saori.

"Yes, Love. I am just sad. I will have to leave you for a few days to take care of business."

Saori pouted.

"I wanna go with you!"

"I know, but that is not possible."

For a second, Mitsumasa thought Saori might cry or throw a tantrum. She did neither, and instead jumped from the table, yelling that she was going to go find Tatsumi to play with.

Mitsumasa chuckled, almost feeling sorry for the bodyguard he had hired to look after his granddaughter. Almost.

He grabbed the suitcase he kept packed for sudden business trips and set out at once.

* * *

His vision lead him to Colorado, in the middle of a heavily wooded area in the mountains. A log cabin was the only sign that anyone lived in the area. Mitsumasa approached the cabin cautiously, wondering how he could explain his vision without sounding psychotic.

Before he could knock, the door to the cabin swung open. A tall, powerfully built young man of about twenty stared out at him. Mitsumasa shuddered at the man's eyes-honey brown, with a lighter burst of copper color around the pupil that somehow made him think of fire. Long, black hair hung to the man's waist. He did not look friendly.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I am looking for a child. A little boy. Blond with blue eyes. Have you seen anyone like that?"

The man's jaw clenched visibly and his pale hand curled into a fist. For a moment, Mitsumasa swore he saw his eyes flash red and was sure the man was going to punch him.

"Come to finish the job, have you? I'm afraid you'll have to come through me, first. And I assure you, you will not survive."

"I do not wish to fight you..."

The man opened his mouth to speak, but before a word left his lips, his eyes widened. His already pale face turned as white as a sheet of paper.

Mitsumasa took a cautious step forward.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Brother? What's going on?"

Mitsumasa turned at the sound of a child's voice and realized the cause of the man's sudden alarm.

Standing before them was the child from his premonition. Up close, he could tell the child was of Native American descent, although his skin wasn't quite as dark and his eyes and hair were light.

The dark-haired man was at the child's side so quickly, Mitsumasa couldn't recall seeing him move.

"I won't let you take Dakota"

"I am sorry" Mitsumasa apologized. "But I must. He is somehow linked to my granddaughter."

The little boy, Dakota, pulled away from the dark-haired man's side and eyed Mitsumasa critically.

"It's ok. You've taken good care of me since my parents died, but I have to go with him."

The man also eyed Mitsumasa. Mitsumasa was under the impression that if the man could have ripped his throat out, he would have. With his bare hands.

"Are you sure?"

Dakota nodded.

"Yes. He will not harm me. I can tell. I know you wanted me to go train with you in Scotland, but I am needed elsewhere."

Mitsumasa was impressed with how eloquently the boy spoke, even at his young age.

The man with the dark hair nodded.

"Very well. Take good care of him, Old Man."

The child slipped his hand into Mitsumasa's.

"Goodbye, Big Brother. I'm sure we'll meet again in the future."

Mitsumasa had his doubts, but didn't say anything. He was eager to take the boy and get back to Japan, away from the woods and the scary man with the eyes that burned like flames.

Three years after he adopted Saori, Daisuke Kido was added to the family tree.

The destinies of Saori and Daisuke were definitely tied together. Unfortunately, Mitsumasa had no idea of the roles the two would play for one another.

However, he was about to learn.

To Be Continued...


	2. Bronze Saints Chap 2

**Another chapter for the adoring public, after the next chapter things should start rolling.**

* * *

Time went on. Saori and Daisuke grew up with the best of everything. Mitsumasa noticed a definite difference between the personalities of the two children. While Saori seemed to enjoy having the finest clothes and best education money could buy, Daisuke almost appeared put off by it. The boy was completely indifferent to the expensive clothes hanging in his closet. More often than not, he could be found wearing simple jeans and t-shirts.

Saori was warm and affectionate towards Mitsumasa, while Daisuke was cool and aloof. Mitsumasa didn't think the boy hated him, but the child never sought out his company. Daisuke had no interest in the Grande foundation and all the wealth that went along with it. When Mitsumasa tried to groom his grandson to prepare him for eventually taking over, the boy had replied "Give it to Saori."

* * *

When Saori was six and Daisuke was seven, Mitsumasa took in young boys from all over to prep them for Saint training.

That was the first time the elderly man saw Daisuke express interest in anything and he had to admit something about that bothered him. He did not want his grandson to become a Saint. Yet try as he might, he could not get Daisuke interested in the business.

"I want a horsie! Let me ride you, Seiya."

Mitsumasa frowned as he heard his granddaughter demand a piggyback ride out of one of the children. As much as he loved Saori, he had to admit she was rather bratty.

"No way!" Seiya yelled back.

Before Saori could throw a tantrum, Jabu, one of the other trainees, rushed over and offered to take Seiya's place.

Inwardly, Mitsumasa knew he should have put a stop to his granddaughter's behavior, but he also knew the boys faced far worse when they actually went off for training.

Saori climbed onto Jabu's back and kicked her feet into the boy's side. Mitsumasa sighed and stood, deciding it was time to intervene.

Before he could even get outside, however, Daisuke took it upon himself to intervene. He pushed his sister off the boy's back. The girl hit the ground with a soft thud and glared at her brother from behind her short, tangled purple locks.

"Why'd you do that, Daisuke!?" She demanded angrily.

"You can't do that to people, Saori" the boy responded calmly.

"I-it's alright", Jabu murmured. "I didn't mind"

Jabu's knees were bleeding heavily and when he pushed his hand through his white-blonde hair, the pale locks were streaked with blood. Daisuke stared at him in disbelief.

"See?" Saori said.

Daisuke rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Go clean yourself up."

He turned and fixed his sister with a hard glare.

"That's enough"

Saori and Daisuke both looked into the stern face of their grandfather.

"He started it!" Saori cried, pointing at her brother.

"She was riding Jabu around like a horse."

Daisuke's tone implied he was not bothered by Saori putting the blame on him, or even the fact that she had been riding Jabu around.

Mitsumasa held up a hand.

"I don't care what happened here. She is your sister. Apologize for knocking her down."

"No." Daisuke's tone was final. "She was wrong."

He turned and stalked away, ignoring his grandfather calling him back.

* * *

"T-that was a brave thing you did"

Daisuke looked up from his stupor to see Seiya, Shun, and Shiryu, three of the Saint trainees. It was Shun who had spoken.

"It's nothing" he said.

"You gave Tatsumi a black eye!" Seiya cried, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "Everyone's talking about it!"

Daisuke smiled a little. There was something about Seiya's energy and enthusiasm that was contagious. He liked being around the brown-haired boy.

"Did it hurt when he hit you?" Shiryu asked.

"Not too bad. He wouldn't think of hitting me the way he hits you guys."

"Didn't you tell your grandfather?"

Shun's green eyes were wide and luminous as he asked his question.

"No. I don't need my grandfather to fight my battles for me."

Daisuke stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, I still think it's cool!" Seiya insisted. "He'll think twice before hitting you again!"

All four of them laughed.

* * *

Daisuke was sad when the day finally came for the trainees to go off for their various training locations. He found Shun sweet, if not a little shy, and enjoyed Shiryu's level-headed way of thinking. He had also befriended the Russian, Hyoga, whom he found laid back and easy to talk to.

Yet as much as he would miss Shun, Shiryu, and Hyoga, he knew it was Seiya that he would miss the most. Bright, sassy, optimistic Seiya. For reasons he couldn't explain, he felt like he had met the boy somewhere before. Like a moth to flame, he was drawn to him. He could barely stand to see him go.

The children stood in a line and waited to be called so they could draw lots to see where they would train. Daisuke watched, feeling empty inside.

He watched listlessly as Hyoga drew Siberia and Shiryu pulled the Rozan Peaks in China. Just as Shun was getting ready to draw his training ground, a man came strolling up. He caught everyone's attention with his size because he was taller than Tatsumi, muscular and powerfully built.

Tatsumi rushed forward to try to stop him, but the man simply pushed him aside. To Daisuke's surprise, the man stopped in front of his grandfather and handed him a piece of paper.

Mitsumasa took it and glanced over it.

"Is this a joke?" The old man asked.

The large man shook his head.

"No, Sir. My name is Caelum Xander. These are express orders from the Sanctuary."

He smiled almost sympathetically at Mitsumasa and dropped a gray-eyed gaze on Daisuke.

"Daisuke?" He asked.

Daisuke stared back at him.

"Yes?"

Xander opened his mouth to say more, but Mitsumasa cut him off.

"Ummm...Daisuke. It seems you are going to have to go to Scotland to train after all. This young man just brought me express orders from the Sanctuary."

Daisuke studied his grandfather's face, trying to find a trace of deception in his eyes. There was none.

His gaze shifted to the man in front of him. Xander was easily the tallest person he had ever seen, with gray eyes and a close crop of silver hair. He smiled a lot, which put Daisuke at ease around the man.

"Well, Daisuke. I will wait for you to get some things together and we will set off immediately."

That very afternoon, Daisuke set off to begin his training as a Saint.


	3. Bronze Saints Chap 3

**Another chapter darling public, my apologies for missing my Wednesday deadline. Once more, all efforts go to a friend of mine, I only own the idea.**

* * *

Daisuke studied his new master in shock. A tall, somewhat muscular man stood in front of him. His hair had been cut short and now hung around his ears in a curly style, but the dual-colored brown eyes gave him away. There was no mistaking it.

The master wore an equal expression of shock.

"D-Dakota!?"

Daisuke fought the urge to run up to the man and hug him.

"Well, they call me Daisuke now, but yes, Aiden. It's me."

Xander laughed.

"You two have already met. What are the odds of that?"

Daisuke eyed Aiden critically.

"I hope that doesn't mean he is going to go easy on me."

Xander snorted.

"Hardly. Aiden doesn't know the meaning of taking it easy."

Aiden's lip twitched in a small smile.

"Ignore him, Dakota. His brain doesn't match his size."

Xander's smile never left his face.

"Actually studies show that some of the smartest people have the smallest brains."

Aiden shook his head.

"As stirring as your medical knowledge is, Dakota and I must start training."

Though Aiden acted somewhat annoyed by Xander, Daisuke could tell by his master's relaxed posture and easy manner of speaking that the two were actually close friends. His thoughts went to Seiya, who no doubt was starting his own training now. Where had Seiya been sent? Would his master treat him properly?

For that matter, would they even both still be alive in six years?

Over a hundred children had been sent to train for Cloths. However, if Daisuke remembered his astrology, there were only eighty-eight constellations in the sky. Not only that, he had no way of knowing how many Cloths already had owners.

He had never been the greatest when it came to math, but one didn't have to be a mathematician to realize not everyone who had been sent out to train would be awarded a Cloth. What would happen to those who did not earn one?

A shiver went down Daisuke's spine.

Suddenly he felt a gush of cool air against his body, followed by a sharp pain in his side. Daisuke snapped out of his daze just in time to dodge the fist flying at his face.

Aiden had hit him. Purely out of instinct, Daisuke curled his little hand into a fist and struck back. The blow barely phased Aiden, however. The black-haired man merely lifted a hand to his reddened cheek.

"Not bad for someone who hasn't technically started his training yet."

Aiden's eyes were bright. He almost looked as though he were enjoying himself.

"Why did you do that? I wasn't paying attention."

Daisuke frowned in confusion.

Aiden fixed him with a penetrating stare.

"Lesson number one, Dakota. Never let your guard down. An enemy isn't going to just walk up to you and ask you if you're ready to fight."

He raked his fingers through his now short, black hair and said the words that would sit on Daisuke's heart and in his memory for years to come.

"Brute strength or speed in themselves are not enough to win a battle. In a fight between Saints, the one who burns his-or her-Cosmos the brightest is the one who wins."

* * *

Daisuke's training only intensified from the first day. His joints ached constantly and he often had bruises, but he pushed through everything Aiden threw at him without complaint.

Sometimes Xander would drop by to watch. Aiden had told him that Xander's abilities were unique as far as Saints' abilities went, but never gave any indication of what they might be.

The days were often long and grueling, the nights unbearable. Yet for all his work, it didn't feel like he was really getting anywhere. He would notice subtle changes - things that were previously heavy became lighter. He was faster and had more endurance, but he couldn't seem to summon his cosmos. He grew frustrated and angry with himself.

Then, one day, he was rewarded with fruit for all his labors. It started small - a tiny flicker of red cosmos became visible. Then he was able to fire the cosmo blasts. By the end of his third year of training, he had learned all the techniques his master was teaching him.

All he had to do now was perfect them. Make them come as easily as the golden bursts came from Aiden's hands.

That was when things went a little awry.

* * *

"Master, are you sure you should be up? I'm sure Xander can work with me."

Daisuke eyed Aiden in concern. His master's pale cheeks were flushed with high color and his voice sounded raw and scratchy.

"It's just a cold. Everyone gets them once in a while. Nothing to be worried about."

Daisuke wasn't sure about that, but Aiden was standing up. Surely he couldn't be THAT sick.

The pair left their cabin and warmed up, as usual.

"Ok, Dakota. I want you to gather your cosmo and fire your strongest blast at me" Aiden said once the warm-ups were complete.

"A-are you sure?" Daisuke asked, feeling a sudden protectiveness of his master. He did not want to hurt him.

"You are not as strong as I am. I can handle it. Do it, Dakota!"

Daisuke eyed Aiden. The black-haired man was drenched in sweat despite the cool dampness that hung in the air around them.

"Dakota! What are you hesitating for!?"

Daisuke sighed and did as he was told. He shut his eyes and pulled deep within himself, focusing inwardly on gathering his cosmos and forming the blasts of his attack. He released the blasts and opened his eyes.

Just as the blasts left his hands, Aiden collapsed on the ground. Unable to defend himself. Daisuke's blood pounded in his heart.

"Aiden!" He yelled.

He moved to try to get to Aiden's side and deflect the blasts.

Before he reached Aiden's side, he saw muscular arms stretch out. To Daisuke's shock, Xander completely absorbed his blasts.

Xander's eyes widened as Daisuke's energy flowed into him. He looked bewildered beyond belief.

Xander turned and fired Daisuke's energy away from Aiden. Daisuke stared in shock as the blast leveled a good portion of the surrounding area.

"X-Xander?" Daisuke stammered.

Xander offered a weak smile and knelt beside Aiden. He flipped the black-haired man onto his back.

"Is he ok?" Daisuke asked.

"He's going to live. He has a very high fever, though."

As he spoke, Xander pulled Aiden's armor off until he had exposed the chest. He rubbed his hands together and then proceeded to rest his left hand on Aiden's forehead and his right on Aiden's chest.

Daisuke was speechless as he saw a faint blue glow pour from the hand Xander had on Aiden's forehead. Black energy streamed out of Aiden's chest and was caught in Xander's right hand. After a few moments, no more black came out of Aiden's chest. Xander released his hold on his friend and stood up.

He then stretched his hand upward and shot a streak of black cosmos into the air.

No, not Cosmos. Aiden's sickness.

Aiden groaned and sat up, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"You pushed yourself too far again."

Xander spoke as though describing the weather.

"Ah. Thank you."

"Ummm... Daisuke? Can you go inside and get some water?"

Aiden looked perfectly fine, but Xander did look as though he could use something cold to drink. Daisuke nodded and headed back to the cabin.

He grabbed a pitcher of water and two mugs and set back to give his master and his friend the water. As he got closer, he realized Xander had sent him for water so they could discuss him.

Even more disturbing were the words that came out of Xander's mouth.

"I think Daisuke may be the boy the Fake Pope is looking for."

Daisuke dropped the mugs on the ground. The sound of shattering ceramic caused the men to turn around.

"Dakota!" Aiden gasped in concern.

"It's OK", Xander said in a calm voice. "I'm going to have to join in the training. We'll just have to alter his lessons."

Aiden and Daisuke both stared at the silver-haired man, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm going to start working with Daisuke myself. The False Pope uses a lot of illusion and mind-control abilities. I am going to train him how to block mental attacks."

The lessons began that very afternoon.

* * *

Before he knew it, his six years were over. He had completed his training and earned the title of Corona Borealis Saint. He was packing up and going home.

Aiden and Xander came to see him off. Aiden wore jeans and a green t-shirt, Xander was dressed in khaki-colored cargo pants and a black tank top. It was weird to see them in normal clothes after six years of training.

"Don't forget everything we taught you, Kid", Xander instructed.

Daisuke smirked.

"Believe me. I don't think I can ever forget this hell."

"Ah, it wasn't THAT bad."

Aiden cleared his throat. His eyes were bright, as though he were fighting not to cry.

"You did good, Dakota. Now you go home and show that sister of yours you survived."

He gave Daisuke a quick hug and pulled back. Xander shook his hand.

"Good luck. I have the feeling this won't be the last time we hear the name Daisuke Kido."

Daisuke smiled and picked up his Cloth box. He climbed aboard the little boat waiting for him. He gave a final wave to Aiden and Xander.

His gaze shifted heavenward.

"I'm going home"


	4. Bronze Saints Chap 4

**Another chapter. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

For six years, Hyoga had suffered the cold torment of a frozen wasteland in Siberia. He had survived...His eyes scanned the barren plains of ice stretched out before him. Somehow.

He ran his fingers down the length of his shoulder-level blonde hair to dislodge the ice crystals forming at the ends of it. He didn't deserve to wear the Cygnus cloth. Given the circumstance, he didn't even WANT to wear it. He longed for ice to settle into his soft heart and dull the burning pain.

His master had always said he was too soft to be a saint.

_Isaac. Mama._

He couldn't help his softness. Everyone close to him died. And their deaths weighed heavily on his heart. He would never forget the look on Isaac's face as the black water sucked him down. He himself powerless to save the person who meant the most to him.

"Hyoga!"

The tall, athletic blonde turned towards the sound of his name. A little boy was running towards him.

"Jacob?"

The child threw himself into Hyoga's arms.

"Ohh...you're wet! Did you-you know?"

The child gazed up at him with wide-eyed curiosity.

Hyoga ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Yes. I was able to go down and say goodbye to Mama."

"Will you be back, Hyoga?"

Hyoga smiled sadly.

"I don't know, Jacob. I honestly do not know."

Jacob blinked back tears.

"So this is goodbye, then?"

Hyoga said nothing.

_Goodbye...Goodbye._

Why was he always saying goodbye?

* * *

Dragon Shiryu found sunrise at Rozan Peaks to be one of the most beautiful sites in the whole world. He stood atop a crest, overlooking the waterfall. A breeze tossed his long, black hair and the intoxicating scent of fresh, flowing waters and wild flowers teased him.

He smiled at the petite girl tucked under his arm. She looked exceptionally beautiful to him that morning, with her hair loose from her usual braid.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

Shiryu plucked a flower and tucked the blossom into her dark hair.

His Shunrei.

"Tonight" he told her. "But I will be back as soon as this tournament is over."

She smiled at him.

"You promise?"

"Of course. This is my home."

He was going to miss this every second he was away from it. Waking to birds, the feel of sunshine. Going back to the Grande foundation felt like being put in prison.

He slipped his hand into Shunrei's, determined to enjoy what time he had left and not dwell on his return to the Grande foundation. He couldn't change it and there were better ways to spend his last few hours than brooding about it.

The pair leaned forward towards the waterfall's stream, enjoying the feeling of the water droplets on their faces. Their black hair blew behind them like a banner in the wind, proclaiming their promise to stand by one another to the world.

* * *

Shun stood, doubled over, with his hands on his knees. He coughed, expelling mouthfuls of sea water from his lungs. He was exhausted and his chest burned, but he was alive.

And he had done it.

"Shun!"

A girl hurled herself into his arms.

"You did it!" She cried.

He gazed down at her. Though her face was masked, he knew she was smiling.

"I did."

"I never doubted you could."

She pulled away and he smiled at her. He was glad June believed in him, because he had been losing faith in himself.

"Well done, Shun."

A tall, slender man with a long blonde ponytail joined them on the cliff.

"Master Daidalos."

Daidalos smiled.

"You completed your training. Are you ready to go home? There's a boat waiting for you."

Go home. That would mean he would see Ikki again. At the same time, he was hesitant. His training had been far from easy - it had almost killed him - yet he had grown to love his master as a father and June...

She had endured everything he had and had been by his side through it all.

As much as he wanted to see Ikki, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving June and Daidalos.

As though sensing his hesitation, Daidalos said "Go on home, Shun. Go see your brother. You can come back and visit us any time you'd like."

Shun's face split into a grin.

"Really?"

"Of course."

Daidalos gave him a quick hug.

"Why don't you escort him to the docks, June?"

The two set off in a companionable silence.

He had survived. He was going home.

* * *

Phoenix Ikki knew all about Hell-and he was no longer afraid of it. The stories his mother used to tell him as a child-even the stories Tatsumi had tried to scare him with before his arrival at the island-nothing compared to what he had endured.

Then he had received word that "Miss" Saori Kido expected all the Saints who survived their training to meet up at the Grande Foundation to fight one another for sport in a specialized arena. Like she was making a mockery of all they had to go through. He would like to see _her_ survive training. _She_ would have died the first or second night.

Saori had no strength. She hid behind her money and her power. Having a well-built body guard probably helped, too. Not against a Saint. Ikki was sure any of them could best Tatsumi - easily - but against a normal person.

Ikki snorted bitterly.

Normal. What was "normal" about any of this?

He fixed his eyes on the burning foliage and what had once been a cabin in front of him.

_Burn. I hope you're still alive, Guilty, and can feel your flesh melt off your bones._

If he could, he would have blown up the entire island, instead of just setting the ground on fire. Erase all traces of it completely. Watching it burn would have to do.

To say he was angry was an understatement. The only thing that kept him from chucking the Phoenix cloth out to sea and telling Saori some very explicit comments was his promise to his brother. They had sworn they would both survive and would reunite when the six years were over.

He was a man who kept his promises. Except one.

Esmeralda. He had loved her. There was no denying what he had felt for the girl had been love. Her smile, her laugh. A warm touch in the moonlight, a conversation on a sleepless night. Those had been the things that kept him going on nights he was too injured to move. Days when he was too dehydrated to think clearly. Times when he had lost so much blood, he was sure he would die - because no one could bleed that much and still be alive.

She had pulled him through. He had promised her that he would take her with him when he left the island.

A dam burst behind his eyes and all the tears he had been holding in broke free. He covered his face in his hands and sobbed, finally allowing himself to grieve the loss of the only girl he had ever cared about.

* * *

Pegasus Seiya pushed past a group of guards and stormed into the Grande Foundation, yelling for Saori. He was livid, having just learned that out of the one hundred children sent to train for cloth, only eleven of them had survived. Not only that, he still had no idea where his sister was. Finding Seika was the only reason he had bothered enduring six years of hell to begin with.

"Pipe down, Seiya. You're being way too loud."

A boy came into view. He was a little taller than Seiya, but leaner. Less muscular. Unlike Seiya, his jeans and shirt were new and clean. He wore boots and black, fingerless gloves, no doubt made of real leather and purchased for him by Saori. His white-blonde hair looked freshly washed.

"So you're still acting as Saori's lapdog, are you, Jabu?"

Jabu's pale cheeks flushed with color. Seiya blinked, understanding immediately.

Jabu was in love with Saori.

"I'm doing my job and protecting her. You're in no position to just come storming in here and start making demands."

"The hell I'm not! Her grandfather promised me that if I made it through training, he would tell me where my sister is! The old geezer is dead! So she has to keep his promise and tell me where my sister is!"

Jabu's blue eyes turned down cast, and for just a second, he looked vulnerable instead of cocky.

"We've ALL endured Hell, Seiya."

Seiya felt himself soften. He shouldn't be taking his anger out on Jabu. The blonde was just doing what he thought was right.

"Where is Saori?"

"She doesn't wish to be disturbed."

Seiya felt his anger flaring again.

* * *

Daisuke strolled into the Grande Foundation to an unusual sight. Seiya and Jabu were standing in the main foyer, looking as if they were seconds away from coming to blows.

Seiya looked rumpled and disheveled. His jeans were ripped, the sleeves of his tank top frayed, his hair a mess. He looked a sore sight next to Jabu, who was clean and well-kept. if not a little tired-looking. No doubt Saori was taking advantage of his loyalty towards her.

Something about seeing Seiya so wild-looking made Daisuke's blood race. While there was no denying both boys were attractive, Seiya just looked exceptionally so. His brown eyes glowed with such a passion that they almost seemed red.

"What is going on in here?" Daisuke demanded.

Jabu backed down immediately, as he always did when dealing with authority. Daisuke was not surprised the boy had survived, because he'd always known he was strong enough. No, Jabu's weakness laid in the fact that he was too obedient.

Again he was taken with Seiya. The brown-haired boy still looked defiant as he whirled around to stare Daisuke straight in the eye.

"I'm looking for your sister! She has to tell me where my sister is so I can go find her!"

Daisuke clicked his tongue, not particularly caring about the location of Saori. He doubted she would keep her promise of finding Seiya's sister, either.

"What about the tournament?"

Seiya stared at him as though he had three heads.

"I'm not participating in it. Only eleven of us made it through. I am not going to fight in a tournament that pits us against one another!"

"Look, Seiya. I doubt Saori will keep her promise."

Seiya's hands clenched into fists and his eye color darkened and brightened. He was about to cry, but was holding the tears in.

"Jabu." Daisuke fixed the boy with a look. "Why don't you go get some sleep? You look exhausted."

"Uhh... Sure."

Once Jabu was out of earshot, Daisuke put a hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"Participate in the tournament. Then I will help you find your sister."

Seiya eyed him warily.

"What choice do I have?"

"None."

Daisuke released the boy's shoulder and left him standing in the foyer.

He already knew what Seiya's answer would be.

Only eleven had survived, and most of them were not surprising - Seiya, Jabu, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Geki, Ban, and Nachi... all of them had shown promise during training. Ichi had also somehow survived to become the Hyrda Saint, but he supposed people got lucky once in a while.

He stretched his arms over his head. Tomorrow the tournament would start. He would have the first battle, against Nachi.

He decided to relax himself and explore the foundation.

Tomorrow he would be in for some fun.


	5. Bronze Saints Chap 5

**And the beginning of the Galaxian Wars, my friends. The first part is written by my friend and I wrote a majority of the rest. Be warned, there are some minor Homosexual parts, and my friend and I are contemplating a Winter Hiatus. All the same, enjoy!**

* * *

The Galaxian Wars opened up with so much fanfare, Seiya had to wonder if the spectators were aware they were about to watch a bunch of teenage boys fight each other.

"Looks like the girls are really into you" Jabu commented in amusement to Shun.

A good portion of the stands were full of girls in their early teens, screaming for Shun and waving banners that proclaimed the Andromeda saint's name. The green-haired boy looked uncomfortable with all the attention.

"I guess if being a Saint doesn't work for me, I could try acting."

The group laughed. It was as if no time had passed at all between them, their friendships rekindled immediately. With two exceptions.

Ikki and Daisuke stood away from everyone else, neither one showing any interest in light-hearted conversation. They had changed...What could they have gone through that was worse than what anyone else had endured?

Seiya wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Suddenly, without warning, every light in the building went out. Stars began to appear against the black backdrop.

Saori Kido made her grand entrance. Dressed in a gown of purest white with a gold crown of laurels in her hair, she looked ethereal, like a goddess descending from the heavens. Her hair had grown long in six years, and she wore it completely down, the look giving her a bit of mystery.

The crowd gasped, commenting on how beautiful and elegant the girl looked.

Of course she was pretty. Girls like Saori were always pretty.

Seiya turned away in disgust. He didn't even hear a word of the girl's opening speech.

He just wanted the fights over so he could find his sister.

* * *

Daisuke had to admit that he was impressed with what the old man had accomplished with this arena, emulating ancient Greek architecture and technology balanced into a unique equilibrium, a rare thing to be seen in the modern day and age. Although, regardless of it it were modern or old, a single punch from a Saint could rend the walls apart.

"I hear you're up against Wolf in the first round," stated Phoenix, as the broad Saint crossed over to Daisuke.

"And?" asked Daisuke, his orange-blond hair being blown in the breeze as he watched the crowd get antsy. "Would you rather fight him than me?"

"Would I be wishing you luck if I did?" stated Ikki, and Daisuke snickered.

"Probably not," Daisuke grinned, before heading off just as he was announced to fight.

**"And now, the first match! Give it up for Wolf Nachi and Corona Borealis Daisuke!"** shouted the Fight Announcer.

The sound of cheers and applause practically shook the stadium.

Daisuke ran towards the Arena and jump in the air, back flipping once he called his cloth to him that burst out of the Cloth Box that sat on the stage nearby, the Corona Borealis Box opened revealing a figure holding up a crown over its head. The figure then shattered apart, causing the individual parts of the armour to attach themselves to Daisuke.

Armored boots that came half-way up his upper leg at the back but protected up to even the upper legs with different sizes of armoured plates, a chestguard that with pointed bottoms that covered the entire of Daisuke's upper body and was emblazoned with diamond and crystalline shapes, it had big bulky plates for spaulders and fingerless long plated Gauntlets, upon its head was a face-framing crown with four diamond plates sticking together out of the top of it.

As he landed in the area, Daisuke noticed Nachi also waiting in his Cloth, quite similar to the Pegasus Cloth and the Lionet Cloth, the Wolf Cloth had a single piece of chest armor directly over the heart. It had similar boots, knee armor and gauntlets, the helmets were an alternate size and shape however to either of its fellow Bronze Cloths.

"Now Nachi, lets have some fun!" announced Daisuke, as he closed his left fist and raised his open right fist and motioned _'come'_ at the Wolf Saint.

* * *

Daisuke was practically dancing around Wolf Nachi and enjoyed the close calls that the quick Bronze Saint laid upon him, with sudden ease Daisuke jumped clean over Nachi's Dead Howling ability only earning a cut on his upper leg in the process of doing so, it seemed that each Bronze Saint had been taught a different field of combat: Jabu had been taught how to expertly kick, Ban had been taught unrelenting offense and Nachi had been taught overwhelmingly quick attacks.

Very few, Dakisuke saw, had come to understand the true meaning of Cosmo and its place within the fighting of the Saints.

Daisuke backflipped over Nachi as the Wolf Saint attempted to attack him from behind and grabbed the Wolf Saint by the shoulders before throwing him across the arena, the Wolf was quickly upon his feet again and on the offensive but Daisuke quickly began jetting back and forth away from his close strikes and ignored the insults that the gasping wolf threw at him, Daisuke pulled his left arm back and punched with such force that Nachi's Dead Howling ability was neutralized before it could even touch Daisuke in a vital part of his upper body.

'_For a Saint, brute strength or speed do not win battles,'_ smirked Daisuke as he exploded his Cosmo, and with unrelenting Force punched Nachi right in the Wolf Cloth's small breastplate piece, an explosion of flame rippled around Nachi and as he fell his Cloth shattered into heated pieces of shrapnel.

'_A Saint with a stronger Cosmo than his opponents, wins battles.'_

* * *

For someone of Daisuke's calibur, Nachi had been one of the easiest opponents Daisuke had fought against and the terrain was a travesty, where he had trained had had mountains and cliffs in abundance. Part of the United Kingdom, Scotland was one of the far more wild countries than England, while England was all low ground and perfect for normal Humans there was undoubtedly far more harsh terrain and hidden valleys in Scotland that was perfect for pushing human endurance and secret Saint training.

Although he had known Aiden when he was younger, Daisuke had made sure that his Master had pushed him to the extreme of human endurance, and just as he had crawled to the top of the highest mountains on that great island nation so too would he force his way by will alone if needs be to the position of Champion within this tournament. If anything, to prove to his air head of a sister that he did not need her opinions on his choice of career, if she had any reservations about his skills then she could keep it to her damn self.

"Looks like you get your wish after all," Daisuke smirked at the lean man. "Phoenix Ikki."

"I did not ask nor want your victory," countered Ikki, who stood with arms still crossed, eyes closed. "Although, I suppose that my match will be considerably more interesting now. More so, than if I had been fighting Nachi."

"And I suppose that this is a better arena than say... Death Queen Island?" stated Daisuke, glancing into Ikki's eyes and seeing hatred brewing there. "Not a nice place, that Island. Some call it Hell, but there are worse places than Hell, but you already knew that."

"Is this your means of distracting me for the upcoming match?" asked Ikki, and Daisuke smiled brilliantly.

"Perish the thought, I merely wish to warn you that there are some techniques to my knowledge that will guide you to these... worse places than hell," dismissed Daisuke, tapping Ikki's shoulder as he passed. "I shall look forward to our match."

* * *

When Daisuke found himself halfway down the corridor leading from the Arena he saw Seiya making his way there, smirking inwardly he stretched an arm and blocked Seiya's path as they were about to pass, immediately Daisuke took appreciation of those beautiful milk chocolate eyes as they turned to look at him and imagined how the fire in them and tone would change depending upon the emotions in them.

"Good luck in your fight," said Daisuke, calm and collected.

"Thanks," stated Seiya, and tried to proceed forward again, only find himself with back against the wall and arms caging him.

"Now, you are not going to get yourself killed out there," stated Daisuke, leaning in and tilting his head so that he was staring right into Seiya's eyes, inches from his face. "Understand?"

"Y-yes," rasped Seiya, and Daisuke smirked as he leaned back.

"Glad we have an understanding, my little Pegasus," said Daisuke, caressing Seiya's flushed cheek with his right hand.

Daisuke moved to walk away, leaving the flushed Pegasus Saint to straighten himself, "Also, should you get injured in any fight Pegasus, I can't guarantee the safety of anyone I meet in the arena. Clear?"

Seiya gulped as he watched the aggressive Corona Borealis Bronze Saint march away with tense shoulders and clenched fists, before letting out a deep sigh and turning to continue deeper into the Coliseum to wait for his own fight.

* * *

Tatsumi was her loyal Guardian and ironically it was his unmoving devotion that had gotten himself into his current predicament, joints quaking and groans of agony as Tatsumi was kneeling on the floor with his arm being held twisted and held aloft by a familiar figure, Saori stared at the familiar male before her that she hadn't had a private conversation with since returning from Scotland.

"Daisuke," she nodded at him.

"Saori," nodded Daisuke in turn, flinging Tatsumi's hand down. "It is time we had a chat."

Tatsumi clenched his viced hand into his unharmed one but neither Daisuke nor Saori paid him any mind as their glares remained fitted on the other, Saori standing to become the "unmovable object" to her brother's "unrelenting force", if there had been any Saints watching this confrontation they would have noticed a pair of Cosmos filling the box - one a shining gold and the being the color of molten metal. Two siblings had finally met again in private after six years apart, and the emotions of this meeting were anything but loving.


	6. Bronze Saints Chap Finale

**Hello all, this is the last chapter of the Bronze Saints arc, and the chapter before the Winter Hiatus. I will begin posting again in January, and then it shall be fortnightly (every 2 weeks) as I am helping my friend with a project. Other than the first part, a majority of this chapter is written by my talented friend. Enjoy the end of the Galaxian Wars, and the appearance of an old friend.**

* * *

"Forgive the intrusion, I mean you no harm," stated Daisuke, breaking the glare with his sister and crossing over to a nearby chair.

Naturally, Daisuke meaning no harm had in no way been entitled to Tatsumi, who probably annoyed the other Kido when he had attempted to bar his path.

"What do you want?" asked Saori, once more sitting back down but still staring at her brother.

"I'm sure you know of this 'predicted Evil' stated by our Grandfather, and the changes going on at the Sanctuary? They are one in the same," stated Daisuke, gesturing with both his hands. "This new Pope is obsessive on a singular goal and it has made him a recluse, guarded by the Gold Saints none can reach him to put an end to him before he does something... tragic."

"How do I know that you're not here on behalf of the Pope hoping to drag me for my... heractic crimes?" asked Saori, and Daisuke made a wicked smile.

"Well, if I was going to do that then Tatsumi would be dead and I'd be taking to the Pope right now," smirked Daisuke, and a shiver went up Saori's back. "Instead, I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Do nothing," stated Daisuke, standing. "Do nothing, live your life and stop watching out for threats," and he calmly walked behind and past Saori's chair. "And when the time comes, you and I shall draw out the Pope together!"

Saori turned her head to stare in annoyance at her brother.

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him," stated Daisuke.

"Just like that?" asked Saori, insecurity filling her.

"Just like that," agreed Daisuke, reaching out his open hand to his sister. "I'm a man of my word, Saori. I make a deal and I keep it, the question is... is the deal acceptable?"

Without needing to answer, Saori reached out her hand and took that of her brother into her own.

* * *

The tournament continued with the spectators unaware of the bargaining going on between the brother and sister. The second round was between Cygnus Hyoga and Hydra Ichi.

"Heh. Sounds like you're popular, too" Ichi commented as they entered the ring.

Hyoga scoffed, unimpressed with the cheers coming from the stadium. He had no interest in girls, especially not the type that made shrieking nuisances of themselves. He felt a bitter sting of tears behind his eyes, but held them back. Again he was struck with the thought that Isaac should be in the cloth and not him.

"Let's just get this over with."

Ichi looked surprised at his cold tone, but quickly recovered. He launched himself at the Cygnus saint, striking him.

Hyoga frowned. Not because he was in pain, though the strike did hurt.

He couldn't believe Ichi didn't notice his arms slowly freezing over.

Again and again, Hydra struck. More and more ice formed until Ichi's attacks became useless.

The match ended quickly after that, with Hyoga as the victor. The blonde Cygnus saint left the arena feeling sick, though he was unsure if it was because of the poison coursing through his bloodstream or the knowledge that Ichi would likely never learn from his mistakes.

* * *

Round three was between Ikki and Geki, and was over in ten seconds. It wasn't due to lack of skill on Geki's part-the Bear saint might have won against a different opponent, but against Ikki, he was no match.

Ikki put Geki in his Phantom Devil attack and once he was in the Bear Saint's mind, it was over.

Ikki got an honorable mention that day for finishing a fight the quickest anyone had ever seen.

* * *

Deafening shrieks filled the arena as round four started. Andromeda Shun and Unicorn Jabu entered the ring to calls of "Oh, my God! He's so pretty!" "Marry me, Shun!" and the like.

"Maybe you should become a movie star."

Jabu's amused tone bothered Shun for some reason.

"Jabu, doesn't this bother you at all? Don't you find these battles pointless?" Shun asked.

Jabu frowned.

"Don't tell me you want to quit on me."

"No" Shun replied. "It's just-"

He was cut off as the Unicorn Saint came charging at him. The Andromeda chains of his cloth lashed out and shoved Jabu away.

Jabu caught himself and charged at Shun again. Again the chains shot out and shoved him away.

Cheers erupted from the audience.

"Quit hiding behind these things!" Jabu snapped through grit teeth.

"That's what they do." Shun replied.

Jabu reached out to grab the chains.

"Then I will just have to take them away!"

"Jabu! Don't!"

Too late, the Unicorn Saint's hands closed around the chains.

A shock pulsed through his body, and abruptly, without warning, he was tossed from the ring.

Shun peered out and smiled apologetically.

"I tried to warn you."

* * *

Of all the opponents he could have been assigned, Shiryu was the last person Seiya wanted to go against. As children they had been the best of friends, and in the short time he'd been reunited with the Dragon saint, their friendship had rekindled immediately. At the same time, he knew, because they were friends, that he owed it to Shiryu to give him his all. Anything less was unacceptable.

Shiryu smiled a confident grin, the green of his cloth drawing out the color of his eyes. He looked so at peace, so different from how Seiya felt.

The Dragon Saint offered a hand and Seiya shook it.

"Good luck, Seiya. May the best man win."

Seiya felt a smile come on.

"Thanks. You, too."

The battle officially started.

The first thing Seiya noticed was that his friend was fast. He moved as though dancing a graceful dance, easily dodging the punches and kicks aimed at him.

* * *

There was no way Shiryu and Seiya could last much longer. The two were literally throwing everything they had into the fight. Both boys had lost their Cloth and were fighting shirtless and barefoot. While Daisuke appreciated the view, especially Seiya's tanned, toned, muscular chest, he knew someone had to intervene soon.

As though reading his mind, Tatsumi said "Miss? Perhaps we should call this battle a tie."

Saori shook her head without even considering what her bodyguard had suggested.

"No. The battle will continue."

Tatsumi's face paled.

"But they could die if you don't stop it."

"I said the battle will continue!"

Daisuke stood, ready to talk some sense into his sister.

A streak of golden light shot onto the podium where the Gold Cloth was on display.

A young man with short, curly hair appeared. The spectators all gasped and pointed.

In a quick, fluid motion the man grabbed the Gold Cloth and hauled it effortlessly onto his shoulder.

Saori ran down from her perch, Tatsumi right behind her.

Daisuke sighed, questioning the intellect of his sister. Couldn't she tell neither she nor Tatsumi could stop the man? He followed behind at a leisurely place. The thief didn't seem like he wanted to hurt anyone.

Saori stepped onto the podium. The man stopped and stared at her.

"You need to put that box down." Saori spoke confidently.

"She's right."

Two new men stepped onto the podium. The taller of the two took a step towards the young man.

"Do as she says, Aiolia. Don't do anything foolish."

The young man's eyes widened and he stumbled back, away from the man.

"No way" Aiolia gasped. "It's impossible!"


	7. Saint Traitors Chap 1

**Hello, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. We are now beginning the second Arc of Crimson Bonds, the ****_Saint Traitors Arc_****, and there will be a few surprises. The same disclaimer applies, my mutual friend has worked over Christmas on this and her efforts are appreciated. And remember, I shall be updating every Wednesday every two weeks starting now. Tell us what you think.**

* * *

"You're supposed to be dead!"

The tall man gave a small smile.

"Is there somewhere private where we can go and sit and talk?"

Saori announced the fight between Seiya and Shiryu a tie and called the conclusion of the wars for that day. As soon as the stadium was cleared out, Saori led them inside her study. The participants followed close behind. Soon Saori, Tatsumi, the eleven war contestants, and the three young strangers were safely behind closed doors.

"I can't let you steal my cloth, Aiolia. I'll be needing it."

The stranger who spoke was tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked like an older, darker version of the man who had tried to steal the Gold Cloth. He walked over to Saori, knelt before her, and took one of her hands into his own.

"Sagittarius Aiolos, my lady. Ready to serve you."

Everyone in the room gasped. Why would a stranger appear suddenly and declare he was ready to serve Saori?

Saori put her hand on Aiolos's shoulder and everyone noticed a change in her. It was almost as though the girl were glowing.

"Thank you, Aiolos."

Aiolos stood up and the stranger with black hair and dark eyes stepped forward. He also knelt down, said his name was Capricorn Shura, and declared his loyalty to Saori.

"I suppose you're looking for answers?" Aiolos smiled warmly. "I know you deserve them. The last thing I wanted to do was to abandon my little brother, but I had no choice."

Aiolia looked as though he were fighting to keep himself in check. His hands were clenched in shaking fists at his side.

"This young girl is the goddess, Athena. Thirteen years ago, when she was just a baby, a false Pope moved in, killed Pope Shion, took his spot, and then tried to kill Athena. I was able to stop him from killing the girl and passed her off to a Japanese business man who was walking past. He took her and raised her - you came to know him as your grandfather."

Saori nodded.

"You really expect me to believe she is Athena!?" Aiolia demanded.

"I didn't believe it, either" Shura spoke up. "I was sent to kill Aiolos and Athena when he took her. I thought your brother had gone crazy-until I saw her. She had a glow around her, even as an infant."

"They said you two died. They said that Aiolos was a traitor and Shura died stopping him."

Aiolia was breaking down. He obviously wanted to believe his brother.

"Oh, I probably would have died." Aiolos agreed. "Shura doesn't play. But when he saw Athena, he understood who she was and got me help. We've been in hiding ever since."

"My master mentioned a Fake Pope a few times while I was training on Andromeda Island" Shun offered shyly.

Daisuke nodded.

"So did mine."

Saori sank into her chair.

"So. The time has finally come."

She spoke as though she was not surprised, as if she knew what was going on all along and was simply waiting.

"I'm afraid so, my lady. But you are not alone. There are others at the Sanctuary that will assist you."

Aiolia raked his fingers through his light brown hair. He looked as though he were gathering up his resolve.

He walked up to Saori, tears glimmering in his blue eyes, and knelt in front of her.

"Leo Aiolia at your service."

* * *

To avoid raising suspicion, Aiolos insisted Aiolia take his cloth and return to the Sanctuary with it. Aiolia would then talk to the Saints in private and rally the troops to Japan.

The group realized they were taking a huge risk with their course of action, but couldn't see any other way to gather up Athena's army. In the meantime, Saori would relocate to a cabin in the woods with Aiolos, Daisuke, Jabu, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, and Hyoga. Ikki, Nachi, Geki, Ban, and Ichi would remain at the Grade Foundation with Tatsumi and Shura in case trouble showed up there.

Saori also canceled the rest of the Galaxian Wars.

Days went by without any word from Aiolia. Daisuke could tell his sister was starting to get anxious.

He couldn't explain it, but his sister's anxiety caused him amusement. She was nervous about assuming her role as Athena and he liked that.

Then, finally, the day arrived where people started to arrive. The very first person to show up was a girl named June. She stated she was the Chameleon Saint and had come to pledge allegiance to Athena on behalf of herself and her master.

Shortly after June's arrival, Aiden showed up with Xander. A few days after that, Gold Saints began to arrive.

By the end of the second week, Saori had not just the Bronze saints, but three Silver Saints and eight Golds on her side.

That was when things got interesting.

* * *

"There should be more Gold saints here" Shura commented on a day he stopped in for a visit. "Only eight of us are here. There should be twelve of us."

Aiolos sighed.

"There's something I've been keeping from you. The False Pope is a Gold Saint. It's possible some of the Gold Saints are serving him."

Shura looked as though Aiolos had punched him. His dark eyes flashed with hurt.

"Why would you keep that from me?"

By now, the others were gathering around to see what was going on.

"It wasn't something you needed to know at that time." Aiolos replied.

"So who is it?" The Scorpio saint, Milo, asked eagerly.

Aiolos shook his head.

"Now's not the time."

"W-why not?" Aiolia demanded. "Don't you trust us?"

Aiolos smiled at the two.

"With you two? Not really. You two will run back to the Sanctuary and end up getting hurt or killed."

"Wow, so this person must really be close to home" the Taurus saint, Aldebaran, said.

"Tell us!" Milo pleaded. "We promise not to run off."

Aiolos sighed again, but with the eager Gold Saints all staring at him, he knew he was outnumbered.

"The False Pope is the Gemini Saint. It's Saga."


End file.
